Turn on the Light
by The Colossus Of Enigma
Summary: During the first reign of Lord Voldemort, Remus finds a vital piece of information while working undercover for the werewolves that could save the lives of his friends James and Lily, will he be able to help his friends in time?
1. Fall Apart

Summary: During the first reign of Lord Voldemort, Remus finds a vital piece of information while working undercover for the werewolves that could save the lives of his friends James and Lily, will he be able to help his friends in time? And how will it affect the rest of the world?

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own the Potter verse, I just like taking it over for a while. It still belongs to Rowling.

-

James and Lily Potter were sitting on a large sofa, cuddling a small black haired baby in their arms. Their son, Harry Potter was newly born and this was to be their first night home. After a heated argument with James about 'Marauder Parties,' Lily had convinced her husband that their first night at home should be a quiet peaceful one. James was sitting, staring into the fire his arm around his wife, wishing that Sirius, Remus, and Peter were there enjoying the evening with them.

James knew that Lily was right, but it didn't stop him from wanting to show Harry off to everyone, especially his friends. Still, tonight couldn't have been better. James Potter was a father! He had finally grown up enough to get Lily Evans, and now, he was here, with her, with their son.

His gaze traveled over to his beautiful wife, her smooth red hair, bright green eyes, and wonderful smile. James was lucky, very lucky to have Lily sitting beside him.

Personally, James was glad that he had been able to get over himself, otherwise he would be in a very different place right now. A place that he knew he would not like.

"James, cut it out." Lily snapped at her husband, who had been absentmindedly been playing with Harry's hand. He had not realized that his son had finally fallen asleep. He quickly pulled away, silently mouthing 'sorry' to his wife. Lily smiled and rolled her eyes. They sat there for a few minutes, watching Harry sleep, until Lily yawned and began to rise. "I'm going to bed," she whispered as she moved around the sofa and headed towards the stairs, "goodnight."

James was left alone with his thoughts. They had been running from Voldemort for months, ever since Dumbledore had been given that prophecy, they had been desperately trying to keep the news of her pregnancy a secret, but the news had still leaked out somehow.

Now they had been moving from location to location, rotating their friends, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, as secret keepers. Only one of them knew their location at any given time, and they had agreed to move locations every two months. It was the best they could do, the best protection they had. Their constantly changing living areas and the protective spells that Dumbledore cast upon each of their hiding places were the only things keeping the Death Eaters from finding them.

He let out a long sigh, he knew that they were doomed, that, eventually, Voldemort would find them and kill them. He was not worried about their death so much as the fate of their son, if he and Lily were dead, what would become of Harry. Would he end up with Remus, or Sirius? Would he end up living with Lily's sister Petunia?

If James had his way, Harry would never be forced to live with Lily's horrid sister, and her fat, angry husband. No, he would much prefer if Sirius could take care of his son after he had passed.

James drew his wand, and flicked it once. Immediately the papers on the table in front of him rearranged themselves, moving into neat, organized stacks. He pulled a blank piece of parchment forward, uncorked an ink bottle, and began to write a letter that he hoped never had to be read.

When he was finished, he looked at his watch, it was nearly two o'clock in the morning. He had been writing for over an hour, and the several crumpled sheets of parchment littered around the waste bin were evidence of his many rewrites of the letter. Content with what he had written, James rose and went up the stairs to go to bed. He had not noticed the concerned face peeking out of the slowly dying fireplace as he ascended the stairs.

-

Remus Lupin was feeling very ill, what with the rapidly approaching full moon, and the way he had seen the usually cheerful James acting, Lupin felt as if he was going to have to hold himself, as well as the Potters', up for the next two months. While he knew James would be his usually happy self again in a few days, he would still have to talk with him about what he had witnessed that evening. Until then, though, he would have to be content with speaking with Sirius and Peter about James.

Remus looked around his dingy flat, it was all that he could afford. Being a werewolf, he was highly criticized by the Wizarding world at large and could not get a respectable job that paid well. Still, he managed to get by, doing work for the Order of the Phoenix, and keeping a paying job was enough for him.

How long had it been now, since Dumbledore had heard the prophecy? It must have been over a year ago, for Lily and James had been routinely hiding for about that long, ever since they figured that she would deliver her child at the end of July or the beginning of August.

Deciding that it would be best not to wait, Remus went over to his fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder, and threw it into the flames. The fire roared loudly, turning a deep emerald green. Lupin stepped into the fireplace and said, "Number Twelve Grimmuald Place." While Remus knew that Sirius hated the old house, it was a very safe place to be, and Sirius had moved back in only a few weeks ago, after his turn as Lily and James' secret keeper, was up.

Remus was sucked into the fireplace, spinning around in rapid circles. When he felt himself stop spinning, he took a carefully timed step forward, and walked out of the fireplace in Sirius Black's kitchen.

"Bloody hell Remus!" Barked Sirius Black as Lupin stepped out of the fireplace.

Remus looked up, wiping dust off of himself as he walked towards the large table where Sirius was sitting, wiping fire whiskey off of his robes. "Sorry Sirius, I just wanted to talk to you about James."

Sirius knew that this conversation was going to cover the prophecy, something that Sirius really would not like to discuss, now, or ever. The prophecy meant that he would lose his best friend, a thought that frightened him. He had always had James to help him through tough times, and he had always been there for James. Now though, with the darkness closing in around them, it was James who knew his fate, and it was Sirius that would have to be brave, braver than he had ever been before.

"Well, Remus, we'd better get this over with," Sirius said, pulling out his wand and siphoning up the rest of the mess he had made.

Remus, sensing Sirius's unease, sat down and said, "I'm going to try and get through this as quickly as possible, Sirius." Sirius nodded and motioned for his friend to continue. "Tonight when I went to check on James and Lily, I saw something that was very, well, disturbing."

Sirius leaned forward, begrudgingly interested and terribly concerned. "What did you see, Remus?"

"James was writing a letter, and he was crying. I've never seen him look so broken before. He knows that he is going to die. I think, Sirius, that he was writing his will."

Sirius froze, he had expected something… something… well, not this. James had resigned himself to the fact that he was going to die? Sirius felt his last shreds of hope fade away as he heard this. His best friend was going to die, and there was nothing that he could do to change it.

"We need to have one last get together with them." Sirius's voice was strained, he was holding back tears.

"Yes, we do. We need them to realize that we will take care of Harry after their passing." Remus had given up holding back the tears, and they were now freely streaming down his face.

"Remus, I… don't know what I will be able to do without James. He's been my best friend ever since the beginning of our first year." Sirius dropped his head sadly, defeated.

"We will have to be strong for Harry, and for the Order." Lupin's voice was kind and he reached toward Sirius, who jerked away.

Sirius stood up, wiping his face on the sleeve of his robes. "Goodnight Remus, I need some time alone right now." He turned and left the kitchen without another word.

Remus knew, to some extent, what Sirius was feeling, and he knew that Sirius dealt with his pain on his own. He rose, and made his way back to the fireplace, time was running out.

-

Upstairs in his bedroom, Sirius Black wept. He wept for friendship, and for love; for meaning and the death of innocence. Nothing was sacred anymore. No one was safe from the clutches of Lord Voldemort.

It seemed as though all of the time he had spent at Hogwarts, all of the memories he had made with James by his side, and all of the laughs they had had were completely pointless. There had to be some way to save his friends, but how could anyone break away from their destiny? If it was the destiny of James and Lily to die in order for Harry to survive, in order for him to defeat Voldemort, then how was he to stop it? He sincerely hoped that Harry would still be able to defeat the Dark Lord without having to experience the death of his parents. Perhaps, if they were lucky, they could fake their deaths.

Sirius wiped his eyes again and again, but it was no use, he could not stop waves of sorrow from washing over him. He could feel, somewhere deep down, that there was no hope for him, or any of the marauders for that matter. He knew that they would all be dead before this was over.

With tears streaming down his face, he too wrote a letter, but his letter was not intended for young Harry. No, Sirius Black wrote to the one man who might have a solution to the problem that they were facing. Sirius Black wrote to Albus Dumbledore.

-

**Author's Notes**

**Well, there you are. I thought I'd start a story here that carried on through the entirety of Harry's school career. I think that I will break up the stories into more than one FanFiction, however, because there is so much to say. For now, this story is a just a taste. If it is popular enough, then I will most definitely be continuing this and wriiting the sequels that I have planned for it.**

**This is completely unrelated to my other FanFic, Harry Potter and the Will of the Phoenix. Please Read, Review, and give me your input! I welcome criticism, constructive criticism, compliments and congrats. Just leave me a message and I will try to get back to you. I really hope you all like my stories.**


	2. Gates of Steel

Disclaimer: Well, as you should all know, I don't known the Harry Potter Universe. I just thought I'd dance in it.

"James, can you take Harry please?" Lily asked her husband one afternoon in mid August. Lily Potter looked worn, her usually bright green eyes seemed dull, and the smile that always tugged at her lips had been missing for a long time.

Without argument, James took Harry from his wife's arms. "What's the matter, Lily?" James asked as he rocked Harry from side to side.

Lily looked at him, wearily. "I'm exhausted James, I just need some sleep."

James nodded and motioned for her to go upstairs and rest. Lily rose and trudged up the stairs one at a time. When Lily reached the landing, she did not go to the master bedroom, but to the library.

Once she was safely shut in the library, she went over to her desk, which was the larger of the two desks in the room, and the one nearest the window. Lily sat down, and gazed longingly out the window. She liked this house, but they would have to move to a place called Godric's Hollow tomorrow. Sirius would be their next secret keeper.

Something deep within her told her that she would be dead soon enough. Harry would be on his own soon, his parents wouldn't be there to watch him grow up. This thought broke Lily Potter. Never, in her life had she felt this defeated. The Dark Lord, that bastard Voldemort, had one.

Lily felt tears fill her eyes and she knew that she had to write her one last farewell. Her will. She penned her note carefully, with a well practiced hand, making sure to say everything she needed to, everything she wanted to.

She wrote to her son, her Harry. The letter that he would read one day, but a day that was far from now. Lily Potter knew that Harry could not see her letter until the day that he went to Hogwarts, or sometime thereafter. As she wrote, she let the tears that she had held back for so long flow freely. Her letter was her catharsis, her way out of all the pain she had bottled up inside.

Time seemed to dilate, speeding up and slowing down of its own accord, until Lily noticed that the sun was setting. She had been sitting at her desk thinking for nearly four hours.

There was a knock on the library door, and Lily jumped, dropping the letter on the floor. She turned to see James, without Harry, standing in the door way. James looked worried, and when he saw her face, he rushed to her side. He pulled her to him and wiped away the last of her tears. Gently rocking her, and running a hand through her hair.

"Lily. Lovely Lily. What's the matter?" James asked softly as he held her.

Lily clung to James as though her life depended on it, and at this moment it truly did. She didn't need to cry anymore, but she needed to be loved. She was scared of what the future had in store for them.

When she could again look at James without a feeling of dread enveloping her, she broke their embrace and pulled away so that she could look James in the eyes. "We need to pack up our things, James." Lily said, rising and looking about the library as she did so. "It's a shame, I like it here."

Lily drew her wand and waved it. Immediately, the books flew of their shelves and began to float around the room, organizing themselves in boxes that they would take with them to Godric's Hollow.

As the books packed themselves, Lily turned to James, who was transfiguring the two desks into very small pieces of wood that he could change back when they reached their new home. "Where's Harry?" Lily asked.

"Asleep in his crib," James said, pocketing the desks.

Lily nodded, "I want to go and check on him." She left the room in a hurry, her letter to Harry lay forgotten on the floor.

-

Albus Dumbledore was a very busy man, he spent his days fighting against the darkness that was too rapidly consuming the land. Not only did he spend his time trying to save the world, but he also ran the most prestigious magic school in the world: Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Today, though, he was trying to save the world more than he was trying to run a school. Dumbledore sat at his desk, sucking on a muggle candy known as a lemon drop. Across from him was a very disheveled looking Remus Lupin.

Lupin had arrived only moments ago, in response to the message that Dumbledore had sent him.

"Remus," Dumbledore said, his lemon drop gone, "I have a task that only you can complete. I would ask you for your help."

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore," Remus said politely.

"I would like you to go undercover with the werewolves that Voldemort has been working with. It would do us a lot of good to find out what they've been up to." Dumbledore seemed worried about giving the task to anybody, but that was only natural, a mission such as this was very dangerous.

Remus nodded, "A dangerous mission such as that, I understand, only I can go undercover with the werewolves." Remus let out a long breath. "I will do it, Dumbledore, but it must wait until my time as Lily and James's secret keeper is done. I can start tomorrow afternoon.

Dumbledore nodded, "I understand, Remus, you want to protect your friends as much as I do. Who will be the secret keeper after you?"

Lupin saw no problem in telling Dumbledore, because he spoke right away, "It is Sirius's turn to be the secret keeper."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded before saying, "Have Lily and James changed their minds about my being secret keeper?"

Lupin shook his head, "I'm afraid not, sir, they both believe they will be safer by rotating, myself, Sirius, and Peter as secret keepers."

"I'm afraid that I have to disagree, we know that there is a leak in the Order of the Phoenix, and that someone has been giving Voldemort our information." Dumbledore's old, tired, face looked very strained. It was clear that he was deeply concerned for the Potters'

"I know, Professor, its just that James feels a bond with the three of us and he feels more safe. Perhaps if you could convince him– "

Dumbledore cut him off, "no, I will not try to force myself upon them, I'm just concerned for them. Please tell them that my offer to be their secret keeper is still in effect."

"I will, Dumbledore, the next time I see them." Lupin's voice was full of sadness, for he knew that he would not be seeing his friends again soon. Until he got to be reunited with his friends, he would keep himself bust doing work for the Order.

Dumbledore stood up, walked around his desk, and grabbed a large book off of a shelf. There was no title evident on the cover, or the binding, and Lupin could only guess at what was hidden within the pages. "Remus, please, go enjoy the rest of your evening, and get some rest. You look positively dreadful."

With a nod Lupin rose and walked slowly towards the door leading out of the Headmaster's study. "I will report back to you as soon as possible."

The door opened and closed wit ha soft click. Dumbledore was alone once again, left to sit with his thoughts and then plan out the movements of the Order of the Phoenix. It was going to be a very, very long night.

Dumbledore went back to his large chair, and sat down. He placed the book on his desk and then opened it to the appropriate page. The book was filled with information that he had gathered on the movements of Lord Voldemort.

It was good that Albus Dumbledore was as brilliant as he was, else the darkness that threatened them all would have overtaken them long ago.

-

Peter Pettigrew bowed before his master. "The time is nearly upon us. I will be the secret keeper in February. At that time you can go to the residence of Lily and James Potter and kill them and their pathetic son."

Lord Voldemort cackled, it was a high pitched shrill laugh; unmistakably evil. "You have done well, Wormtail. I am glad that you have come to see the truth. That there is only power. You serve your master well." He held out his hand so that Peter could kiss it.

"Oh, thank you master!" Peter squealed, raising himself up so that he could reach his master's hand and plant a soft kiss upon his knuckles.

In the service of Lord Voldemort, it was considered a high honor to kiss his feet, and an even greater one to kiss his hands. Since there was nobody that the Dark Lord called a friend, hugging was completely out of the question.

"Go, Wormtail. Play your role and report to me when you have the location of the Potters'." Voldemort laughed his shrill laugh once more.

"Yes, master," Wormtail said, his voice quavered, as if he were afraid. Voldemort either did not care, or did not notice, for he said nothing to Peter as he got to his feet and walked out of the ring of Death Eaters.

Whenever Voldemort met with his followers, all of them were in one location. The Dark Lord called these gatherings at his discretion, and everyone who bore his mark would come without pause.

He passed the hooded, cloaked figures and disapparated.

Peter Pettigrew popped back into existence in a small flat in London. What had he just done? Peter slumped to the ground. He had promised the Dark Lord that he would give away the location of his best friend. He sat on the ground trying to think of a way out of the situation. There wasn't one, and besides, this had been what he wanted, hadn't it? Yes, of course it had, there was no reason to feel _guilty_.

Peter got to his feet, a demented smile on his face. He had nothing at all to worry about.

-

Today was the day of their move, Lily and James had everything packed, and they were awaiting Remus to take them to their new home, where they would meet up with Sirius and perform the Fidelius Charm

James had two bags, which contained nearly everything in their house. The bags had been charmed to hold a great deal of things, and then bewitched to be extremely light.

Lily was holding Harry, who was delicately wrapped in blankets, and sleeping soundly.

At exactly eleven o'clock, Remus Lupin apparated into their home, smiling, but looking very tired. It was nearly the full moon.

"Hey, Remus!" James exclaimed as he stepped towards his friend, putting one of the bags down and shaking his friends hand. "Its good to see you." James pulled his friend into a tight embrace.

"Its good to see you two as well," said Remus as the two broke apart. He took a look around the now empty house. "Do you have everything?" He asked.

"Yes," Lily said quietly so she would not wake up Harry.

"All right then, lets go." With that said, Remus moved over to the fireplace and pulled out a small bag, within was some emerald powder, that he tossed onto the fire. The flames roared and turned green. Remus stepped in and said, "Godric's Hollow."

-

**Author's Notes**: Well, I've completed the second chapter in my story. I'm rather disappointed that I haven't recieved any reviews yet, maybe if I changed it to a Romance fic, with elements of Friendship between the four Marauders, it would be more popular. If I don't get many reviews with the next couple chapters I will consider changing it.

Please Review and leave your comments.


	3. Fidelius Fidelity

Sirius Black was not having a particularly good morning, in fact, it was one of the worst he could remember having in a very long time. He had awoken to the shouts of the accursed screaming of his mother's portrait, which Sirius found out was permanently stuck to the wall. That had only been the beginning; during breakfast the house elf Kreacher had gone upstairs for something and not returned. By the time Sirius had found the elf, the entirety of the second floor had been plundered of precious Black heirlooms, which had yet to be located and recovered.

It was a good thing for Kreacher that Sirius had to be at Godric's Hollow, else he would have strangled the elf and gone hunting for his things. The hunt for his possessions and the murder of Kreacher would have to wait until after he got back, though. He was very late, and he had absolutely no intention of letting that blasted elf delay him anymore than it already had. Silently glaring at his house elf, Sirius Black waved his wand, and popped out of existence.

When Sirius appeared in Godric's Hollow five seconds later, he had a brilliant smile on his face. It was the prospect of seeing his very best friend again after four months that had brought him out of the black mood that he'd been in not five minutes ago. He made sure that James saw his smiling face, and not his disgruntled scowl when he appeared.

Popping into existence was not a particularly comfortable feeling, but it was one that all who apparated grew accustomed to. Sirius cracked his neck when he reached Godric's Hollow, just before he was in a friendly embrace with his best friend, James Potter.

"How are you, Sirius?" James asked happily as the two broke apart. Sirius noticed that James was positively beaming, and that a smile that was much too large for his face had somehow managed to stick itself there.

"I'm fine, James. Blimey, it's good to see you again." It had been four and a half months since the two had last spoken face to face, and their reunion was more than welcome. For just this moment, after months of sadness, the new occupants of Godric's Hollow were happy.

"Hello, Padfoot!" Said Remus as he entered the room, his wand held in one hand. Sirius guessed that he had been helping Lily and James set things up in their new home. In one great stride, Sirius had moved towards Remus, and given him a friendly clap as well.

"Its bloody good to see you again, too, Remus!" Sirius barked. Before he could say anything more, Lily entered the room.

She looked angry, thought Sirius, and he had no idea why until she spoke. Her voice was quiet, but the frustration was evident. "Harry is asleep, now you had better be quiet, because if he wakes up again, I'll have to kill the lot of you!"

Sirius was taken aback, Lily had threatened to kill all of the Marauders in the past, well, mostly James, actually, but this was not the usual rage that Lily had when making the threats. She looked tired and worn; it was as if she was prepared for Voldemort to come into her house and kill her. Had she not looked so thoroughly exhausted, Sirius was sure that he would have burst out laughing, something that would have earned him a good whack on the head, or a nasty hex.

"It's good to see you too, Lily." Sirius said, giving her a wink and a smile. Mrs. Potter rolled her eyes and strolled out of the room.

"What's wrong with her, James?" Sirius asked his best friend, who was waving his wand carefully, decorating the mantelpiece.

James sighed, stopped what he was doing, and turned to look at Sirius. He looked just as tired as Lily, but he still wore his trademark grin on his face. "She's tired James, raising a baby is a lot of work. What with raising a baby and worrying about what Dumbledore told us, she's been going through a very tough time. She was worse about a month ago, but she's been getting better. I think she's starting to get used to the fact that we will have to live on the run."

Sirius froze, this was becoming more serious than he thought. Lily was more upset than he ever thought she would be. He decided on the spot that he would do anything he could to make her feel more at ease.

Sirius was brought out of his reverie by James asking him for a hand putting all of their things around the house. With a nod, Sirius drew his wand and began putting things away with James.

Time seemed to pass rather slowly while the four occupants of the house once again unpacked all of the Potters' belongings, and when they were done, Sirius was saying that the house looked as though it had always belonged to them. Truthfully it looked that way, and he was happy to say it. Oh, how wonderful he felt being in the presence of his old friend once again.

Sirius and Lily had been making small talk in the kitchen when James interrupted them. He looked worse than he had earlier, and the look on his face was one Sirius had never seen before. It scared him.

"Can I have a word with you, Padfoot?" James asked as he shuffled back out of the kitchen, not waiting to see if Sirius followed. His curiosity was peaked. Muttering an apology to Lily, Sirius followed his friend out of the room.

He found James sitting in the library, holding two thick envelopes in his hand. James motioned for Sirius to sit down.

When Sirius had seated himself, James spoke, "I want to talk to you about the next secret keeper." James's voice was hushed, he didn't want anyone to overhear them. "I want to switch your job with Peter's. It would throw the Death Eaters off of our trail for a while."

Sirius was silent for a moment. He could only assume that James's motives for this were his concern for Harry and Lily. "I don't know, James. Peter has always been a bit of a flake. It may prove to be a mistake."

James nodded, but continued, "yes, but everyone knows that you are my best friend. You'll be a primary target for Death Eaters, and nobody will suspect Peter of being the secret keeper."

In truth, it was a brilliant plan, the only downside to this was that he would not get to spend time with his friends. "All right, James. If it will help keep you and your family safe, we'll do it." Sirius stood up, "I will go and get Peter."

-

Peter Pettigrew was a very paranoid man. Ever since he had returned from his meeting with Lord Voldemort, he had been waiting for a member of the Order of the Phoenix to come into his flat and accuse him of betraying them. While he knew such a thing would not happen, he could not shake the feeling that someone knew that he had betrayed the Order.

Peter rose from the chair that he had been sitting in and went to make himself a cup of tea, in the hope that it would soothe his nerves.

At that moment, Sirius Black popped into his house, and Peter let out a high pitched shriek of fright as he fell to the ground, breathing quickly. His hunch had been right, the Order of the Phoenix knew that he had betrayed them. He was going to die.

If he was going to die, however, he was not going to die like a rat, lying helpless on the floor, but like a man, standing tall. He rose to his feet and reached for his wand.

"H-hello, Sirius," Peter said, trying not to sound nervous and failing completely.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Sirius said as he removed his cloak and tossed it onto the kitchen counter.

"To w-what do I owe the honor of your visit, Sirius?" Peter's voice was still strained, and it was rather obvious that he was afraid of something.

Sirius leaned against the counter, right in front of the stove; Peter sighed, that cup of tea was going to have to wait. Sirius ignored his question and asked one of his own, "How have you been, Wormtail?"

"F-fine." Peter said, he had a bad feeling about where this conversation was heading. Did Sirius know that he had betrayed the Order of the Phoenix. He was very good at finding stuff like that out.

A smile broke out on Sirius's face, he seemed glad to hear the news. "That's good to hear, Peter. We're living in troubled times, Lily and James are a perfect example of that."

"Wh-hat do you mean?" Peter was genuinely confused by Sirius's last comment. They all knew that James and Lily had to hide out, so that meant that there was a deeper meaning to Sirius's words.

"James told me that Lily feels the end drawing closer. He's worried about her. She looks a right mess, she does. Hasn't slept in a couple of days, horribly short temper; and," Sirius broke off, his voice failed him. "She has this… this defeated aura about her. She knows that Voldemort will find her soon."

Sirius was defeated. His best friend and his best friend's wife had resigned themselves to the fact that the Dark Lord was going to find them. Peter couldn't really sympathize with serious, for he shared the views of Lily and James. He intended to make their worst fears come true.

All Peter said was, "Oh."

They were silent for a long time, Sirius sniffled sadly a couple of times. Peter was once again thinking about his cup of tea when Sirius spoke up again.

"I came here to make you a proposition, Peter." Sirius's voice was hardly ever this serious, and when it was, Peter knew that his friend meant business.

Peter was interested, "G-go on." Damn that stutter that had plagued him since his meeting with the Dark Lord. He was glad Sirius passed it off as fright at the sudden appearance.

"James thinks, and I agree, that you should be the next secret keeper. Nobody will suspect it to be you, and the Death Eaters will come after me instead." Sirius's voice was very quiet.

Was he serious? Was he actually serious? Peter couldn't believe his luck; just one day after he had met with his master, he had a chance to fulfill his mission. Lord Voldemort would be very happy with him, yes, he would be greatly rewarded for completing his task so quickly. He silently cheered. He had succeeded at something so easily, he had not worked for this, it was a lucky break.

Peter felt his nervousness evaporate immediately, they did not suspect him at all; in fact the Order trusted him a great deal more than he thought they did. Today was a very good day. A smile broke out on his face. Lily and James were going to die for sure.

"I would be glad to help my friends, Sirius. When do secret keepers switch?" Peter's voice no longer quavered, but it dripped with false concern. He hoped Sirius wouldn't notice his sudden change in personality.

Sirius stood up straight. "Today, that's why I came to ask you. You have to perform the Fidelius Charm."

Peter was elated, he would set everything up now, and then he would wait for the Dark Lord to call another meeting, as he did not know how to contact him. He would have to look into that. Perhaps if he contacted Lucius Malfoy something could be arranged. Yes, he was sure that the Malfoy's would know just how to contact their master. They were constantly in contact with him.

"Very well, Sirius, I will go with you now, then." With all thoughts of tea forgotten, Peter Pettigrew left to Godric's Hollow with Sirius Black.

-

**Author's Notes: Here we are with the conclusion of the third chapter. I'm happy to say that story traffic has picked up! All I ask is that you keep leaving your wonderful reviews and input. I really treasure them, and they're the greatest gift that you can give an aspiring author. In the next chapter the story will really pick up, and you'll all get to see what happens when Lupin starts working with the werewolves. That chapter may be a little longer in updating than these last three were.**

**Still, stay tuned and leave your reviews after you've read the story!**


	4. Family

A/N: As I announced I might in the previous chapter. I have switched this to a new category. It is now under Lily and James instead of James and Sirius. I hope that this will bring in more readers.

I still don't own Harry Potter. Please enjoy!

-

The forest was black. Remus Lupin crept along in the dark, not daring to draw his wand in a place such as this. On either side of him were two burly men, wearing very tattered and filthy clothing. They were werewolves, the henchmen of the notorious Fenrir Greyback. He could not deny that he was incredibly nervous, after he had departed Lily and James' new residence, he had set out to make contact with the werewolves. When he had found them, they had doubted that he could be one of them, for he bore all of the unmistakable signs of trying to live with humans. It was a lucky thing that only Greyback himself could pass judgment on him, because these werewolves would have loved a chance to kill him.

"We're almost there, scum!" One of the werewolves said loudly, roughly shoving Lupin forward. Up ahead, Lupin could vaguely see the outline of a clearing, and he could hear the raucous laughter of many men.

Lupin's hand tightened around his wand, in the event that he needed to make a hasty escape, he would be ready. However, if it was not necessary, then he would play his part and integrate himself with the other werewolves.

As they entered the clearing, the heads of the werewolves turned. "We've got another one here, Greyback!" The werewolf on Lupin's left shouted.

The man called Greyback looked up, he was a big man, easily the largest one there. His face was hard and he looked like a wolf without the help of his transformation. Lupin was revolted, but he forced himself to stay calm.

Greyback scrutinized Lupin for a long moment; the tension in the air while he did so was thick enough to cut through with a knife. "You've been around humans, then." Greyback said matter of factly.

Lupin nodded, but decided against speaking, he might say something stupid, or something to reveal his true intentions.

"What's your name?" Greyback asked.

"Martin Ford." Lupin said, inventing the name on the spot.

"So how do we know we can trust you?" Greyback asked him, now walking up to him and poking at his chest. "How do we know that you aren't working for humans?" Greyback let out a loud barking laugh.

Before Lupin could say anything in his defense, Greyback spoke again. "Lewis! Get over here. You're our best Legilimens, I want you to look into his mind to be sure that he's not hiding anything."

This was bad, Lupin was not, and had never been very good at Occlumency. Something that Severus Snape took delight in pointing out. The man called Lewis stepped towards him and they locked eyes.

Lupin's face gleamed with perspiration as he tried to hide the fact that he had come here as a spy, a spy for Dumbledore.

After what seemed like an eternity, Lewis spoke, "He's not hiding anything. He has come to join us."

Greyback laughed loudly, a fierce bark that made Lupin feel very uneasy. "Welcome to the pack then." He clapped Lupin on the back and began explaining what the werewolves were to do.

Lupin was shocked, he had expected that Lewis would have figured out what he was up to in a heartbeat. Perhaps he was more skilled at Occlumency than he thought he was. No, he doubted that. Maybe he had been lucky. That probably wasn't the case either. With a wry grin, Lupin decided he would look into just what had occurred between Lewis and himself.

As the night progressed, Lupin slowly but surely integrated himself with the werewolves, and if all went well, he would be passing information to Dumbledore within a fortnight.

The night was going smoothly, the werewolves were all gathered around a large fire all laughing and swapping stories about people they had bitten, or families they had threatened. It made Lupin feel sick, but he had to force himself to laugh with the others, to fit in.

What he was doing now was something that he swore he would never do. He was living with men who had succumbed to the darker side of their nature. Men who had given in to their wolfish impulses and become twisted and evil

"What about you, eh Martin?" One of the werewolves asked amidst thick gales of laugher.

Lupin, who had forced himself into a sort of trance to keep himself from reacting to anything that was said, looked up. "What?" He asked confused.

"I asked when you last bit someone." The werewolves tone was cold and calculating, it was obvious that they were sizing him up.

This was a question he had not thought about answering before and he was hesitant to speak. If he lied, and made something up, then the other werewolves would happily tell him what a wonderful thing he was doing. If he did that, then he would have to live the lie, and refuse to be intimidated by anything that came his way. On the other hand, if he told the truth, then he would be looked down upon, and Greyback would most likely find him someone to attack as soon as possible.

He opted for the lie. "I last bit someone a few months back."

"Yeah?" Asked the werewolf, "what was his name?"

Did these werewolves do this on purpose? Was it their goal to make him as hard pressed as possible to stay in their small pack?

"I'm not really sure. I didn't exactly set up the attack." Some of the werewolves around the fire laughed openly at Lupin's respose.

"That's my man!" Shouted Greyback appreciatively. He doesn't give a damn who he bites, just as it should be.

Lupin paled, this Greyback was a real piece of work, and Lupin wasn't sure if he could keep this up for long.

An hour and a half later, the werewolves had all dozed off, leaving Lupin alone with his thoughts. He sat in the dark, looking at the burning embers, wondering if this plan to get him in with the werewolves would help anything. He sighed, he knew that there was something Dumbledore wanted from them, and he hated that he was the only one who could find out what it was.

Dejectedly, he leaned back, gazing up at the stars. This was not going to be an easy task. The last thought Remus Lupin had before drifting off was of a small black haired baby boy.

The next morning came all too soon, and Lupin forced himself away from the shelter of his dream world. Through the haze of his sleep, he heard voices.

"Right, we'll take Martin. He's new and he needs to be acquainted with some of the Death Eaters anyway."

Lupin did not know who the voice belonged to, but he was afraid that he would have to meet up with Lucius Malfoy, or someone else who knew that Lupin was loyal to Dumbledore.

He sat up, blinking sleep from his eyes.

"Good, you're awake." Lupin recognized the man called Lewis crouching in front of him. "We're going to meet up with some Death Eater's today. I'm to introduce you to them."

"Brilliant," Lupin said, feeling as though he might faint at any moment. His task was not as easy as he thought it would be.

The werewolves dug into a breakfast of hard bread and almost raw meat. Lupin ate, not minding the flavor of the meat. While he wasn't evil, he still had his wolfish tendencies. James had often called such things Lupin's 'Furry Little Problem'.

Smiling at the thought, Lupin took another bite of the bread.

An hour later, Lewis and Lupin had disapparated and apparated to a very different part of the country.

"Where are we?" Lupin asked, sensing that something was wrong.

Lewis laughed and turned to Lupin, "We are here so we can talk before we go meet the death eaters, Remus."

Lupin froze, "How do you know my-" He cut himself off, "Oh!"

"You are most assuredly one of the worst Occlumens I have ever met." Lewis's tone was casual, and he showed no signs of hostility.

"If you know who I am, then why didn't you turn me in?" Lupin had his hand in his pocket, clutching his wand.

"Because you dunderhead, I am a spy too. I've been passing information to the Ministry for months, it took a while, but they began to trust me." Lewis took a step forward and clapped Lupin on the shoulder.

"Why are you telling me this?" Lupin asked, slightly puzzled.

"That's simple. We're in this together, and I need to get some very important information about You-Know-Who. Information that I don't think I can acquire alone."

The two exchanged a meaningful look, and somehow, Lupin felt he could trust Lewis to help him.

"We're going to be late," Lewis said.

"Right." Lupin said, and the two apparated to the place where they would meet the Death Eaters.

When they arrived on the scene two Death Eaters stood waiting for them, dressed from head to toe in black robes. Their faces were covered.

"'Bout time you showed up." One of the Death Eaters said, annoyed.

"Yeah!" the other death eater spoke up, sneering at the two werewolves.

"Sorry," Lewis said, holding up his hands.

"Who's th' new bloak?" Asked the first Death Eater

"This is Martin Ford," Lewis said smoothly, using Lupin's alias. "He's a new member of our little. . . pack."

The second death eater sniggered and put his hand to his mouth. "Come off it, your so called 'pack' is anything but little."

Lewis ignored the remark and continued, "So, what did you want us for?"

The first Death Eater smiled, "The Dark Lord would like you to assist one of his most loyal servants in the murder of Lily and James Potter."

Lupin gasped, but quickly passed it off as a coughing fit that went unnoticed by either of the Death Eaters. He would have to find a way to talk to Dumbledore very soon. How could he have been so lucky? His first task was to kill Lily and James. That meant that his first task was to save Lily and James.

"Who are we meeting?" Lewis asked.

"We aren't allowed to say. We are just supposed to tell you to meet him here in three days." This time, it was the second Death Eater who spoke.

"Very well." Lewis looked at Lupin and gave a jerk of his head.

Lupin was very pale as he and Lewis turned their backs on the Death Eaters. He didn't speak when they had arrived, and he showed no signs of coming out of his deep reverie. He did not speak to any of the werewolves for the rest of the afternoon, and only answered with noncommittal grunts when he was spoken to.

He let his mind wander covering all the details of his very brief meeting with the Death Eaters. They were to assist in the murder of Lily and James, but that meant Voldemort knew where they were, and that meant Sirius was a Death Eater.

No. Not Sirius, never Sirius. He hated everything to do with them, and he always had. There had to be some other explanation for this, something that he wasn't seeing. Perhaps it would be beneficial to him, as well as Lily and James, to wait, and watch. If he was patient, maybe he would find the traitor and then he could turn them over to Dumbledore. It everything worked out. He might even be able to save Lily and James' lives. That was something worth fighting for.

As night fell, Lupin found himself unable to sleep, but he excused himself from the others and lay down, gazing up at the stars, waiting.

-

Lily Potter was very tired. Harry was becoming restless; he did not like their new house. It was too big, too different. She spent most of her time with Harry, making sure he wasn't upset over being in a new place. James helped when he could, but he was still busy placing the defensive wards around the house. He had announced earlier that he would be finished that evening, and she was looking forward to the break.

To make matters worse, she could not find the letter that she had written to Harry anywhere, and she was of the opinion that she had left it at their old home. That meant she would have to write a new letter. The only problem was that she didn't think she could bring herself to do so.

She was sitting with Harry, playing with some muggle toys that James thought were funny. She was teaching Harry his colors with blocks. How the blocks were amusing, she did not understand, but she would make sure her Harry was just as brilliant as James, and just as clever as she was. She was not going to let her baby boy run around uneducated. If at all possible, she would enroll him in a muggle school when he was old enough to prepare him for his time at Hogwarts.

James walked into the large sitting room just as Harry began to suck on one of the blocks, slobbering all over it. Lily couldn't help but smile at her son. He was only seven months old, and he already could say 'mamaa' in the most adorable voice. Plus, he could identify colors if she asked him to. She was safe in thinking that she had a very smart boy.

"I'm done dear," James said, sitting on the sofa, and looking at the blocks that were all over the rug. The red ones with letters clearly spelled 'daddy.' He smiled and looked at Lily. "Did you do that?" he asked, indicating the blocks.

"No, Harry did," she said smiling at her husband.

James beamed at her, his son could spell daddy. He couldn't remember a time when he was more happy, or more proud of his baby boy. He rose from the sofa and went to where Harry and Lily sat, playing with blocks. "Hey buddy," he said to Harry as he sat down.

Harry giggled and crawled over to James. James smiled when Harry handed him the block that he had been sucking on. "Lovely, thanks Harry." James' tone was sarcastic, but it was easy to see he was in a wonderful mood.

When Harry crawled back towards his blocks, James wiped the saliva on his trousers. Lily couldn't help but laugh.

The family passed the evening like this, indulging themselves in a very happy moment, something that was now more a luxury to them than they could have believed.

Over the next hour, James and Harry had made a precarious tower while Lily half watched, half slept on the sofa. When if finally collapsed, Harry shouted with glee and clapped.

Oh yes, Harry Potter was going to be like his father, a trouble maker. That small display had guaranteed that. James smiled at his son and picked him up. Balancing Harry on his arm, James flew his son around the living room as if he were flying a broomstick. Harry shrieked and giggled.

After a while, James put him down and they began to play with the blocks once again. The evening passed by quickly, and Lily Potter slept peacefully on the couch. She slept soundly for the first time since she had written her letter.

James and Harry had succeeded in creating a tower out of blocks once again, except this one was much more sturdy, and James figured that it would stay up for the remainder of the evening. He was very much mistaken, for Harry had mischievously crawled around the tower and pushed it over so that the blocks landed on James.

"Hey!" James said, making a funny face.

Harry giggled, grabbed a block, and crawled over to his father. He held out his tiny hand, showing the block to James, and said, "Daddy."

-

A/N: Well, what do you think of this chapter? Please leave some review people. I really want to know what you think. I'm sorry for my delay and updating, I've been working on this chapter as well as doing my summer homework for school. Expect the next chapter much more quickly than this one!


End file.
